Circuit breakers have been utilized to protect electrical equipment from overcurrent conditions. However, the circuit breakers generally have contact arms with a multitude of components that are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Further, double break breakers have been developed. However, designers have not been able to convert the double break breaker into a single break breaker within a similar housing configuration, resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved contact arm assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.